Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls
Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls was a band started in 2006 by Toronto-based musician Christian Caldeira. Premise History Oliver Boyd and the Remeberalls was created in 2006 by a huge Harry potter fan that goes by the name of Christain Calderira, who lives in Toronto, Canada. Present Day : Today Christain Calderira is retired from the Harry Potter music saga world but still dose music but his music is un harry Potter saga music. Discography Albums * Welcome to Wizard Rock (2006) * Back for the Fight (2007) EPs * Open at the Close (2007) ** The Slytherin EP (2008) * Bare Bones (2009) * Bare Bones, Vol. 2 (2010) * End of an Era EP (2011) Songs * End of an Era * Happy Christmas Day * Trio in trouble * Til Death * One Last Summer * Flash, Bang,Done * Just a Hufflepuff * Train to Nowhere * Bridge to the other side * Hermione's song (You and Me) * Necessity * Spells and Scars * Cold Wild Younder * Draco, come on * The Hallows * In Your Shadow * We are the DA * The Last Call * Back For The Flight * The Flight of the Prince * Don't make it hard * Without you * Get on the Bus * Dumbledore's song * Mischief Managed * Oh Ginny * The Boy Who Lived * Grab My Wand, I Dare YOU * Hunt you down * There by my side * You don't know Jack (About Magic) * It Came upon the midnight clear * Open at the close * Hogsmeade Hop * Chapter one : So It Begins * Whoa is me * Give it up Featured * "Forever Together" (2008) by Ministry of Magic * All You Need is (Wizard) Love (2009) - music mixing * "The Weasley Family" (2009) by The Holyhead Harpies * "The Prince's Tale" (2010) by The Butterbeer Experience * "House Song" (2010) by Ministry of Magic * "Amortentia" (2011) by Let's Lumos! Other * "Happy Christmas Day" on Jingle Spells (2007) * "Whoa is Me" on Wizards and Muggles Rock for Social Justice: Volume Two (2008) * "Give It Up" on Siriusly Smiling (2008) * "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" on Jingle Spells 2 (2008) * "Hunt You Down" - Single (2010) * "The Cold, Wild Yonder" on Jingle Spells 4 (2011) * "One Last Summer" on Back to the Burrow: A Wizard Rock Compilation (2013) Awards and nominations Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2007 * Best Male Vocals (nominated) * Best New Artist (nominated) * Best Album of 2006 for Welcome to Wizard Rock (nominated) * Best Solo Act (nominated) * Band of the Year (nominated) * Best Kept Secret (won) * Best Instrumental (nominated) * Best International (won) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2008 * Best Male Vocals (won) * Best Song for "End of an Era" (won) * Best International (tied) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2009 * Best Solo Artist (won) * Best Hufflepuff Band (won) * Best International (tied) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2010 * Best Male Vocals (won) References External links * * * *Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls on Facebook Category:Retired bands Category:Bands based in Toronto Category:Hufflepuff bands Category:Wizard rock bands